TENth Day!
by gadhadada
Summary: Das din... Culprit Inn...
1. Chapter 1

**My All Assets as My Baccha Party, My Active, Silent Readers... I m Totally Absent from FF as I am going through a Bad Allergic Problem with My Both Hands and I messed up it by making it Septic...**

 **Today after almost 5 days Treatment, its such Better that I came here and Replying My Pending PM's...**

 **Still I am Not able to Come or Come Less in this whole Week...**

 **This is My Second Entry which I sent in Rocking Duo Investigative Genre Contest...**

 **its very Old Story but Not Posted Story to any Forum...**

 **Hope Readers Reads it just for Fun as I have Nothing New for Posting and right now Dr not Allowing Me to Move My Fingers so Frequent...**

 **Thank You so much Baccha'sssssssssssss...**

* * *

 **TENth Day**

DAYA entered in Bureau, PURVI who is trying to move out tell DAYA that someone is Waiting for Him, and Weeping with Intervals… DAYA in Confusion entered… He Greets all and suddenly Someone rushed towards DAYA after hearing His Greet and Hugged Him with Force and Tears… DAYA little Shock n Confused…

DAYA: arry kya hua AMAN… Ro kyun rahy ho… RAHUL theek hay na…

AMAN still in Crying… DAYA trying to Relax AMAN and sat Him with Water and after wiping His Tears ask…

DAYA (soft tone): kya hua AMAN? RAHUL Theek hay na?

AMAN moved Head in Yes… DAYA takes a Big Sigh cz First He thought about any Bad with RAHUL… DAYA again..

DAYA: RAHUL nay Daanta hay… acha dekho Mian RAHUL ko Daantun…

AMAN (interrupts): DAYA Bhayya… aap Bhayya ko bolo Mian nahi jaon ga… kabhi nahi… (hard cry) Mian Bhayya ko chor ker kahein Nhai jaon ga…

DAYA (shock): arry kahan bhej raha hay RAHUL Tumhein?

AMAN: England… Parhnay… per DAYA Bhayya Main Nhai jaon ga… aap bolo na Bhayya say… wo aap ki baat suntay hain…

DAYA (relax him): acha theek hay Mian baat karta hun… Tum Ro nhai… koi nahi zabardasti Tumhein bhejy ga…

AMAN (stand up n say): aap baat karo gay na Bhayya say… Promise…

DAYA: bilkul Promise… dekhta hun kesay RAHUL Tumhein Bahar bhejta hay… Jhanper Maarun ga Teray Bhai ko…

AMAN (wipes tears n smile): Dheeray say maaryey ga…

DAYA: chalo ab Tum jao… bilkul Rona Nhai… Pareshan Mut hona… theek…

AMAN moved ahead and suddenly turned back and hugged DAYA again with…

AMAN (scare): DAYA Bhayya, Bhayya Mujhy Mama Papa ki tarah Chor kay tou Nhai chalein jayein gay na…!

DAYA Freeze… He lost His Parents in very Young age, He is more than 10 years Younger than RAHUL thatswhy RAHUL treated Him like a Kid… DAYA relaxed Him by weaving on His Hairs and say…

DAYA: Nahi Beta… aisa nahi kehtay… aap jao… acha aik minute… (to VIVEK) VIVEK AMAN ko Ghar chor aao aur haan wahan dekha hay JUHU per ek Bara acha Bowling zone khula hay… AMAN ko wahan ki Sair bhi kara lao aur ye lo ye wahan ka Membership Card hay… (give a card after taking out from his valet) (VIVEK take it) (DAYA again to AMAN) achay bacchay fazul baatein nahi sochtay… Mian RAHUL say aaj hee baat karta hun… befiker raho…

AMAN(fear): aur agar phir bhi Bhayya nahi many tou…?

DAYA: tou CID usay ek Pyaray Bacchy ko Pareshan karny kay Jurm mein Jail mein Band ker day gi…

AMAN Laugh… DAYA Relaxed and VIVEK move out with AMAN completely… DAYA tried to take out some time from His Schedule as ACP Sir and ABHIJEET both were Not present as they are in DELHI for some Official Work… He moved to RAHUL Police Station, take Him from there and now both are at a Restaurant…

DAYA: pooch sakta hun ye bethay bithayey kya sojhi hay tumhein?

RAHUL: kya?

DAYA: AMAN ko England bhejny ki.!

RAHUL (harsh): Tumhein kis nay bataya?

DAYA (smiles): meray Khabri nay..

RAHUL (rash): acha tou tum nay Meray peechay apny Log lagayey huay hain…

DAYA Shock… RAHUL stand up with Jerk… DAYA instantly grip his wrist and say…

DAYA: kya ho gaya hay RAHUL… Mazaq ker raha hun… betho… (RAHUL sat with Off mood) (DAYA added again) aaj AMAN aaya tha tou Us nay bataya… buht Ro bhi raha tha…

RAHUL: theek ho jayey ga… wahan jayey ga… parhny likhnay mein sub bhool jayey ga…

DAYA: per jub wo jana nahi chahta… tou kyun bhej rahy ho…

RAHUL (straight tone): DAYA main apnay Bhai ka acha bura jaanta hun… Tumhein is kay beech parny…

DAYA standup and moved out Immediately… RAHUL sat with Shock… Here DAYA met with AMAN again… He tried to Convince AMAN that RAHUL Decision is Not Completely Wrong… He said..

DAYA (to AMAN): Dekho AMAN… kitnay Kum logun ko Chance milta hay Bahar Parhnay jany ka aur beta 3 saal ki tou baat hay… yun guzar jayein gay…

AMAN (in tears): DAYA Bhayya Mama aur papa nay bhi yehi kaha tha kay wo bus Ek Haftay kay liyey ja rahy hain aur ek hafta yun guzar jayey ga… per wo log Kabhi nahi aayey… Mian tou Jaon ga hee nhai… Bhayya kuch bhi kahein… Mian na Mama Papa kay pass Chala…

DAYA without a minute loss pulled Him towards Himself… AMAN crying a lot… Both were at RAHUL House as DAYA wanted to Chat on it with AMAN in absence of RAHUL.. DAYA think for a while so added…

DAYA: acha Tum apnay kapray lo aur Meray Ghar chalo.. dekhta hun kesay tera Bhai Tujhy Meri Ijazat kay bina aur Teri marzi kay khilaf bahar bhejta hay…

AMAN packs some cloths, his specs and books and DAYA SMS RAHUL about that Recent Decision and took Him to His House… DAYA after settling Him to Residence moved to Bureau.. Here at Night ABHIJEET called Him and in Talking… asked…

ABHIJEET: kya baat hay DAYA.?

DAYA: ahan… nahi kuch nahi… acha tou Tum…

ABHIJEET (interrupts): DAYA….

DAYA: acha Tum aa jao… phir baat karein gay…

ABHIJEET puts off the Call… He felt some Tense shade in DAYA tone… here DAYA knew that He can't hide anything and now or then He discussed that so Relax ABHIJEET by saying that He will talk about that…

* * *

Next Morning DAYA moved to Bureau… He spent His Night at ABHIJEET room as He gave His room to AMAN either AMAN denied a lot that He will manage in Guest room but DAYA did not allow even He was Shocked after hearing that AMAN stopped Him when He was trying to turn off the Lights of His room which was now using by AMAN and also told to open the room door… He could not sleep in Dark and Closed… DAYA quiet and after doing that… moved to ABHIJEET room even He also did not close the room as Might be AMAN disturb, scared or need something at Night.. He knew that after Losing His Parents just to tackle RAHUL and AMAN was really a Difficult and Painful Experience for Him… at that time DAYA and RAHUL had known that AMAN terribly Scare in Dark and Close places… DAYA thought that after time passing He moved out from that Era but after seeing Him now… He feels that the Scare of that still inside His Heart and Mind… He can't understand that why RAHUL after knowing His Younger Brother condition doing this Cruel Decision…!

* * *

Next Afternoon… Someone rings the Door as His Key did not work meant Someone inside… AMAN opened it and found ABHIJEET who was come early after last night chat with DAYA… He was Surprised to See AMAN in the House in Casual Outfits… He entered after hiding His Shocking feelings and ask…

ABHIJEET (to AMAN): haan bhae… Tum yahan kesay?

AMAN: ABHIJEET Sir Mian tou Kal raat hee aa gaya tha… DAYA Bhayya Mujhy lay aayey… aap ko bataya hoga na…

ABHIJEET (trying to clear): haan haan… aur RAHUL kesa hay?

AMAN (sad tone): Bhayya say Meri Kutti hay…!

ABHIJEET (smiles and ask): kyun bhae… ab tumharay Bhayya nay kiya kya?

AMAN: wo Mujhy Bahar bhej rahay hain Parhnay… bus Bhayya aur DAYA Bhayya mein Fight ho gayii tou DAYA bhayya Mujhy yahan lay aayey…

ABHIJEET Shocked but trying to Relax cz he knew that AMAN thought that DAYA told Him all… initially after seeing Him in House he thought that RAHUL scolds Him or might be AMAN wanted something… any Favor kinda stuff cz in these cases He always contact to DAYA and on DAYA Permission He got RAHUL Favor too as DAYA really Cared about this Kid although RAHUL also accepted that DAYA has more Rights on AMAN as compere to Him… but here He heard a completely different Stuff… here AMAN asked…

AMAN: Mian aap kay liyey Breakfast bana dun ABHIJEET Sir?

ABHIJEET: nahi beta… haan agar ek Cup Chai bana saku tou…

AMAN: bilkul… Mian buht achi Chai banata hun…

ABHIJEET: hmm… chalo banao… jub tak main Change ker lun… phir aa ker Pii ker batata hun kay kitni Achi hay…

AMAN Smile and move towards Kitchen… in between that ABHIJEET relaxed after putting off His Shoes now moved to His Room which was looking really Clean as DAYA before Leaving did cz He knew ABHIJEET did not like any Dis organizing… ABHIJEET took Shower… change and totally poured in the New Stuff He heard right now… He came back… took Tea and really Praised as it was really Tasty and after saying Bye… take out His Jeep from Garage and moved to His Destination which is obviously Bureau… He reached… DAYA look at Him and take a Relax Sigh… He need that Fiery Partner as He thought that now its necessary that RAHUL would scolded by anyone and who is better for this than ABHIJEET… He smiles after seeing Him… ABHIJEET did not give Him any Unusual Expression cz He wanted to take out everything from DAYA and then Suggests something… On way back to Quillas… ABHIJEET asked…

ABHIJEET: ye AMAN ki kya kahani hay DAYA?

DAYA (brief all n say): bus main lay aaya… baccha itna Hurt hay… pata hay Boss wo abhi bhi Andheray say darta hay…

ABHIJEET: RAHUL ko malum hay?

DAYA: haan SMS ker diya tha… per us nay Na Mujhy Contact kiya na kuch aur… Parh tou liya hoga SMS… (smile) warna abhi Wabaal macha deta… (after a second) wesay ABHI Tum RAHUL ko thora apnay Style mein Samjaho…

ABHIJEET: Mian kya samjhaon… jub Tumhari Nahi sun raha tou Meri kya sunay ga…

DAYA: arry Usay Tumhari Karak dant ki zarurat hay… (wink) jesay Mujhy Danttay ho na…!

ABHIJEET (serious): DAYA kya ye sub Saheh hay… jo tum ker rahy ho…?

DAYA: bilkul AMAN kay Mamaly mein sirf RAHUL ki Nhai chalay gi… AMAN ko Mian nay paala hay… RAHUL say zyada Mera Haq hay Us per…

ABHIJEET look at him but Suppress to discuss in that Matter… basically He bit back cz He knew DAYA and RAHUL both are Good Friends and He did not interfere on their matters… He thought that He did not say anything until its Not Necessary either He does not like the Idea to Stayed AMAN in their Residence but He also knew that DAYA was little Touchy about AMAN as He treated Him like a Kid… He was trying to give all three a Little time…

DAYA spent His time of Sleep at Couch of Lounge… He takes out that Hairy Bear using as his Takya and also used it as a Barrier to not fell from the Couch… ABHIJEET insisted Him to stay at his Room… He place Mattress there but DAYA denied even AMAN also Embarrass and DAYA scolds both… He said He was Alright…

* * *

Here ABHIJEET got RAHUL call after Two days as He did not know abt ABHIJEET Arrival early… He really angry on DAYA's decision and tell ABHIJEET to convince DAYA to change His Perspective and Drop AMAN to His House… at Night ABHIJEET starting the Discussion after freed from Dinner and departure of AMAN to Bedroom… He made two Coffee Cups… passed One to DAYA who was at Terrace chair and sat beside Him…

ABHIJEET: DAYA, kya socha hay?

DAYA (casual): yaar Kal tou T-20 ka Match dekhna hay… Dua karo koi Case na aayey…

ABHIJEET (harsh): Mian AMAN ka pooch raha hun… kub bhejo gay isay Ghar?

DAYA (strong): jub tak RAHUL apna Faisala nhai badal leta…

ABHIJEET: DAYA main itnay Din is liyey Chup raha kay tum dono Khud hee isay Tackle ker lo gay magar ab Mujhy bolna paray ga…

DAYA (interrupts): tou Mian tou kub say keh raha hun kay Daanto RAHUL ko… Tumhein hee Hamdardi ka Bukhar carh raha hay Us say…

ABHIJEET (anger): DAYA AMAN ko wapis Ghar Bhejo…

DAYA (shock): kyun… kya us nay tumharay sath Misbehave kiya… per wo tou buht Pyara Baccha hay Boss…

ABHIJEET: DAYA…. Jo keh raha hun karo… Kal Tum usay Us kay Ghar chor aao… main aur kuch nahi jaanta…

DAYA: Nahi… jub tak RAHUL…

ABHIJEET (standup n in rash): kya RAHUL RAHUL lagayii hui hay… wo Us ka BHAI hay… wo Us kay baaray mein koi bhi Faisla lay sakta ahy… Legally Wohi us ka Guardian bhi hay… Tum kesy Us kay baaray mein koi Faisla…

DAYA (voice fills with tears): main kaun?. Mera koi rishta Nhai..? Legal Guardian..? haan Boss saheh kaha… bhala ek ANATH kya samjahy isay…

ABHIJEET (just realize): DAYA Tum baat ko Ghalat simt lay ja rahy ho… meray kehnay ka matlab…

DAYA (scream): AMAN…. AMAN… jaldi apna Bag lay ker aao…

ABHIJEET (grab his wrist): DAYA mera matlab…

DAYA (jerk his wrist n say in rash): saary matlab samjh chukka hun… (AMAN came out with His Bag as He was not Sleep Completely just reading a book after dinner) (DAYA added) Chalo beta…

Without a Minute Loss… He takes AMAN… both sat on Quillas and move away… He stopped at RAHUL House… rings the Doorbell although AMAN did not say and ask anything in that to DAYA… He just saw that DAYA wipes Tears in the Whole Journey in Intervals… RAHUL opened Door and Shocked to see Both… DAYA puts AMAN hand on RAHUL hand and say…

DAYA: ye lo Mian AMAN ko lay aaya. Ek ANATH ka bhala kya Haq…

RAHUL (stunned): DAYA…

DAYA backed, again sat on Quillas and Quillas moved… He was still there in Shock… look at AMAN… who said…

AMAN: DAYA Bhayya aur ABHIJEET Sir ki larai ho gayii… (after a second) Mery bahar jany ki wajah say…

After that He moved out to His room Immediately as He felt that He bursts into Cry if stayed there longer… Here ABHIJEET called RAHUL and ask…

ABHIJEET: RAHUL DAYA…

RAHUL (interrupts): haan chala gaya…

ABHIJEET puts off as He heard Quillas voice… DAYA entered and rushed to His room and Locked it… ABHIJEET knock on door and say…

ABHIJEET: DAYA darwaza kholo… dekho Mera matlab…

He just Heard a Teary tone from inside…

DAYA (teary tone): Mujhy Tum say baat nahi karni… Plz…

ABHIJEET without any word moved to His Room… at Morning DAYA was Ready when ABHIJEET wake up… He does not talk to Him… ABHIJEET got ready and both moved to Bureau… DAYA completely Shut… he did not raise the Issue again even ABHIJEET tried a lot to start the Talk but DAYA just look at Him and His Eyes Shuts ABHIJEET mouth…

* * *

After Two days… AMAN came to meet DUO at Residence at Night… He told Both that He will have a Flight Next Morning… ABHIJEET Gives Him so many Suggestion… Relaxed Him too… He does not say anything… when DAYA came out after Changing as AMAN had come there when He was taking Shower… He just Cried inside DAYA's arms and just whispering…

AMAN (crying whisper): DAYA Bhayya Mujhy buht Dar lug raha hay… Plane gir tou Nhai jayey ga na… Mian Bhayya kay bina kesay rahun ga… aap un ka Khayal rakhna.. aap Mujhy Phone karo gay na DAYA Bhayya… Mujhy Kal raat ko bhi Neend nahi aayii… Main tou Kabhi Akela kahein gaya nahi… DAYA Bhayya Mian mar tou Nhai jaon ga na…

DAYA moved out with Him to Relax Him even ABHIJEET also in painful state… He sat AMAN in Quillas and just back to take His Valet from Dinning Table which He forgets … at Door Step after Two Days He said ABHIJEET in Rash…

DAYA (rash): agar AMAN Gaya na tou tum Meri Laash lenay kay liyey tayyar rehna…

After that He moved out Completely… ABHIJEET Quiet at Same place… DAYA took AMAN to Beach… He talked with Him… Cheer up Him… spent time in Shopping and Dine inn and then leave Him in House with a promise that He will be at Airport…!

* * *

Next Morning… RAHUL moved with AMAN… DAYA was there waiting for them… He did not get Back to Residence… He spent Whole Night at Sea Beach… AMAN look at Him and Rushed to Him… Hugged Him… He is still Weeping… DAYA look at RAHUL who was trying to be Strong but DAYA knew how much He controlled Himself… Flight Announcement Started… AMAN Completely Quiet… he hugged DAYA and RAHUL and say RAHUL…

AMAN (to RAHUL): Mian aap say kabhi baat nahi karun ga Bhayya… kabhi nahi…

After that he moved to Departure Lounge… DAYA look at RAHUL whose Tears really Hurts Him but He did not move from His place… RAHUL moved out… DAYA sat at Airport Bench… so many Tears in His Eyes… His Heart still feel that ABHIJEET will do something but…!

* * *

His mind works so fast… He moved to Parking after preparing for a Weird… He sat and Ignite Quillas… Suddenly someone Hugged Him Behind… DAYA pulled him at Front and now seeing AMAN who Hugged DAYA with Happiness…

DAYA (happy voice): ABHI kahan hay?

ABHIJEET who just talking in Call… just trying to sat… DAYA just pulled Him and Hugged Him so Tightly either ABHIJEET scold…

ABHIJEET (angry): haan… tour day Saari haddiyaan…

DAYA (laugh): hahahha… acha… (he griped him little tight now and say)Thank you Boss… Main tou samjha tha kay tum…

ABHIJEET (interrupts in rash): Sahab ki Narazgi sehnay ka Hosla Nhai hay Mujh mein…

DAYA smiles… AMAN who was at Back Seat tell ABHIJEET…

AMAN (interrupts): ABHIJEET Sir, Bhayya ko tou College say Phone aa jayey ga agar main nahi pohancha tou..!

DAYA: aany day Teray Bhai ko… khud chal ker aayey ga Meray pass…

ABHIJEET did not say anything… He look at Both Faces… Glowing with Happiness… AMAN sleep on Back Seat… DAYA was extremely Relaxed so the Quillas Speed was so smooth… ABHIJEET really made this Plan in Morning and fulfill it as early as He could… He knew little delay meant DAYA weird action which He can't Tolerate…

* * *

Here RAHUL after receiving the call from AMAN College completely Tense… He came to DUO House in Rush and just Grabbed DAYA Tightly and in Crying…

RAHUL (hard cry): DAYA AMAN College Nhai pohancha… Mujhy buht Darr lug raha hay… Kahan gaya… Wo Mujhy say kabhi baat…

DAYA pushed back and meet Him with AMAN… after a Second RAHUL pulled Him and just Crying Loudly… The way He cries was really Painful for Everyone… how much Pain He stored in His Heart in these 10 days… AMAN also Crying… DAYA and ABHIJEET also have Tears but now Relaxed… after sometime… RAHUL release AMAN who sat with RAHUL… His Face placed on RAHUL Chest… RAHUL kissed on His Forehead and head and now Weaving on His Hairs… DAYA give a Fresh Juice to all… AMAN slept at RAHUL chest… DAYA grab Him in His Arms and laid him on His Bed and now all Three… ABHIJEET look at DAYA and then RAHUL… He stand up and move just trying to give them Privacy as He knew that now RAHUL open that Secret against DAYA… DAYA clutched His Wrist… ABHIJEET say…

ABHIJEET: DAYA Tum RAHUL ko Company do… Mujhy zara ek kaam…

DAYA (interrupts and say to RAHUL): RAHUL… Aitabaar karna hay tou Dono per… warna Kisi per bhi Nhai…

ABHIJEET (trying to convince DAYA): arry DAYA… Tu bhi na…

DAYA: Nhai Boss… ye tou…

RAHUL listen DUO arguing and then say in Straight tone…

RAHUL: Meray Blood mein Drugs kay Traces milein hain…

ABHIJEET who was trying to grip out His Wrist from DAYA's hand… sat in Jerk and both screamed Simultaneously…

DUO (scream): kya…!

RAHUL head down… His Tears fell on Carpet… ABHIJEET asked in Worry…

ABHIJEET: Tumhein kesy pata… kuch Ghalat bhi tou ho sakta hay…

DAYA grab RAHUL Hand and Pressed it… RAHUL briefed…

RAHUL: yaar 10 din pehlay Hum log ek Shootout per thay… wahan Ghundun say Muqabla hua… Mujhy ek Ghunday ki Goli Cho ker niikal gayii… sub ko Hospital aur phir Police Station lay jaya gaya… DR mujhy pehchanta hay… Hum apnay Police kay Cases usi Dr kay pass lay jaatay hain… yaar Us nay Mujhy Next day bulaya aur Mujhy Report di… wo tou khud itna Shock tha aur mian… (teary tone) Mian tou Sharmindagi kay maaray Sar tak nahi utha saka…

ABHIJEET (after some time): is beech Tum kahein Kidnapp ya kuch aisa hee…

RAHUL: Nhai yaar… warna main sub say pehlay yehi sochta, even DR ka kehna hay Mian kafi aarsay say Drugs lay raha hun… (grabs DAYA hand tightly) DAYA Tu jaanta hay na Mian aisa nahi kar sakta… Tum mera Yaqeen…

DAYA pulled Him towards Himself…. He relaxed RAHUL by patting His Hand on His Back in Hugging… RAHUL still Engage…

RAHUL: isi liyey Mian AMAN ko apnay say Durr ker raha tha kay Us per in sub ka asar na ho… sub kya kahein gay kay AMAN ka BHAI drugs leta hay… (cry) Mama usay mery bharosay chor ker gayein… Yaar Usay kitna Dukh hota aur mian…

DAYA (after a minute): Drugs kaun sii hay?

RAHUL (wiping tears and depart): malum nahi… main gaya hee nahi dubara Dr kay pass…

ABHIJEET: hmmm… acha ek kaam karo… Tum apna thora sa Blood do… Hum SALUNKHY Sir say pata…

RAHUL (interrupts in fear): Nahi ABHIJEET… wo kya sochein gay Meray baaray mein…

DAYA (angry): tou Hum ailaan karwa ker tou jayein gay nahi kay ye Tumhara Blood hay…

ABHIJEET: haan RAHUL… balkay Tum bhi kal Subah chalna… ta kay saamnay baat ho jayey…

DAYA: haan aur ab ja ker So jao… halat dekhi hay Apni… agar Pehlay bata detay tou Bacchy ko tou itni Pareshani nahi uthani parti… jao…

RAHUL: haan main ghar…

DAYA (signaled to his room where AMAN already in Sleeping phase): wo Room nazar aa raha hay… Guest room say Mattress utha ker daalo… aur So jao…

ABHIJEET: haan RAHUL… Tum aaraam karo aur sub kuch Hum per chor do…

RAHUL: Thank You Yaar… agar Tum log Na hotay tou…

DAYA (interrupts and imitate ACP Sir voice and say): ho gaya…

ABHIJEET and RAHUL smiles… RAHUL moved His head in Yes… picked Mattress and placed it on DAYA's room… Close the Door… On the Night bulb told by DAYA as He said that after His Presence AMAN does not Feared much and then fell and going to Sleep in few minutes…

* * *

Here DUO discussed on that and plan to take RAHUL Blood and checked it by SALUNKHY after saying that its ABHIJEET informer Blood who was looking little Shaky in Few days and ABHIJEET had a Doubt about Him that He was taking Drugs so He confirmed it by taking His Blood on His handkerchief by Injuring Him lightly… after that on continuous Convincing DAYA pushed Him to His room and He fell on Couch…

Next Morning when DUO and RAHUL at Kitchen to mark a Cut on RAHUL hand and take some Blood on Handkerchief… they are involved in their Work as DAYA insisted to cut RAHUL palm and ABHIJEET interested on His Finger Cut… Both really passing time in that Silly thing whereas RAHUL playing a role of Tennis Ball as his Hand on Both Hands… Suddenly stopped by a Voice from behind…

AMAN: arry aap log Lar kyun rahy hain…?

ABHIJEET (tackling n cut the mark and saw it to AMAN and say): ye dekho Tumharay Bhai nay apni Ungli kaat li… per Kandha nahi kaat paya… (tease) kesa Bhai hay tumhara..!

AMAN laugh, Duo took that Blood sample and then after taking Breakfast, and got Ready, First they Drop AMAN to His College and then moved to Bureau with RAHUL who called at His Police Station that He was not coming today…!

* * *

They reached and moved to FORENSIC LAB… RAHUL was little Tense and embarrass… if DAYA was not with Him He just Ran away from Here… all entered seeing ACP Sir as well but Alone… ABHIJEET glance DAYA and after Greeting by all presenting that Handkerchief to SALUNKHY with a Story as…

ABHIJEET: arry SALUNKHY sahib ek kaam tha… ye lijyey… (giving Handkerchief on His Hand n saying to ACP) arry Sir wo apna Robert hay na… pichly 10/15 dinu say kuch garbar lug raha hay… jub bhi milta hay Tunn sa lagta hay… ab Us ki Information per Bharosa karna theek nahi.. kyun DAYA…

DAYA: haan Boss… Parsun bhi Bewakoof nay Kahan phansa diya tha…

ABHIJEET (to SALUNKHY): isi liyey Mian Us ka Blood Sample Usay Zakhmi ker kay aap kay pass laaya hun… dekhyey zara isay Test ker kay… kahein kuch pi pila tou Nhai raha…

ACP (smile): per tum nay Usay Zakhmi kesay kiya?

ABHIJEET (wink DAYA and tell ACP): Sir ye main itna Bara Hathyaar jo liyey phirta hun…

ACP, SALUNKHY, TAREEKA, ABHIJEET and RAHUL laugh…. DAYA embarrass… SALUNKHY started the Test… ABHIJEET trying to Relax RAHUL through Eyes and also Included some stuff to clear RAHUL presence at this time as well to Rest..…

ABHIJEET: Mian tou itni jaldi ye lay aaya kay kisi aur case mein na Phanse jaon… RAHUL becharay ko bhi bethnay ka mauqa nahi diya… bechara Chai peenay aaya tha…

SALUNKHY after Half an Hour with so many Test … concluded as…

SALUNKHY: ABHIJEET MORPHINE hay is kay Blood mein…

RAHUL Freeze… DAYA stand behind Him and tightens His arm… SALUNKHY included…

SALUNKHY: kafi Matra hay MORPHINE ki… magar shayed Lut na lagi ho?

DAYA: aur lay kesay raha hay… (after a second) kya Sharab mein..

SALUNKHY: Nhai lagta hay kisi Dawa kay duwara dii ja rahi hay kyunkay kuch particals Dawa kay bhi milay hain… per Dawa…

RAHUL Exit out Immediately… Alll Shock as well Confuse.. DAYA look at ABHIJEET and manages…

DAYA (to ABHIJEET): dekha main nay kaha tha na Mood off ho jayey ga Us ka… Chai pii leetay tou acha tha… khair main dekhta hun…

ABHIJEET feel clearly that ACP look all Keenly… He tried to Shuffle His attention by asking SALUNKHY as…

ABHIJEET: arry chorein SALUNKHY sahib… in dono ka Bachpana kabhi khatam nahi hoga… aap batayey… kya keh rahy thay Dawa kay baaray mein…?

SALUNKHY: Dawa shayed Alopathic Nhai hay… Homeopathic ya Aryuvedic ho sakti hay…

ABHIJEET Phone got an SMS… He reads and his eyes react in Tension… He trying to moved out…

ABHIJEET: acha theek hay SALUNKHY sahib… Thank You… aainda is ki kisi baat per Trust nahi karna… pata nahi…

ACP (interrupts): ABHIJEET…!

ABHIJEET looked at Him and instantly left the Lab as he knew now He can't Manages ACP Sir look… He moved to His new Destination which was City Hospital as in Lab He got DAYA SMS that RAHUL was Unconscious and He brought Him to City Hospital Emergency…


	2. Last Chapter

**Thank You so much my sweet baccha party...yes I m taking care of my hands but yeas it takes time... Ok...**

* * *

He saw DAYA roaming at Corridor… meet Him and DAYA briefed…

DAYA: pehlay Mujh say Lipta aur phir Behosh ho ker gira gaya… (after a second) Boss RAHUL jaanta hay kay wo kaun hay jo usay Dawa day raha hay…

ABHIJEET (shock): Tum kesay keh saktay ho?

DAYA: jis tarah Us ki aankhein theen.. aur Us nay mujhy jis tarah galy lagaya… aisa laga is Khaber say usay buht jhatka laga hay…

ABHIJEET: Tumhara kya khayal hay?

DAYA: pata nahi… magar buht saaray log aisa ker saktay hain… magar yaar RAHUL aakhir koi Dawa Kha hee kyun raha hay…?

ABHIJEET (added): wo bhi Homeopathic ya Ayurvedic..!

DAYA (stunned): kiya? Magar RAHUL kehta hay kay in ka Asar buht Der mein hota hay is liyey wo Alopathic ka zyada istaimal krta hay… wesay Tumhein kis nay bataya?

ABHIJEET: SALUNKHY sahib nay…

DAYA: hmm matlab phir tou jo bhi hay yaqeenun RAHUL kay buht qareeb hay aur RAHUL us ki baat maanny say inkaar nahi ker sakta…

...

"..."..."..."

"""..."""

Something Buzzing… He takes out Cell which is of RAHUL… look at the Caller ID and then picked it up as…

DAYA: haan bolo AMAN?

AMAN: DAYA Bhayya… ye tou…

DAYA (interrupts): arry tera bhai DIG kay cabin bhag gaya… Cell meray hath mein reh gaya… tum batao sub theek hay na…?

AMAN: arry DAYA bhayya main abhi College say Ghar wapis aaya hun… Classes nahi thi aaj… bus Aik hee thi… Bhayya nay Dawa bhi nahi khai… pata nahi kub say aur …

DAYA (interrupts): Dawa… RAHUL kaun sii Dawa kha raha hay… chalo parho kya Naam likha hay Dawa ki Bottle per…

ABHIJEET take out His Cell to Googling that Medicine Name… Here AMAN said…

AMAN: arry DAYA Bhayya koi Label nahi hay… jesay Homeopathic ki Bottles nahi hoti na… wesay hee hain…

DAYA: kub say kha raha hay RAHUL… aur Tum nay poocha nahi…?

AMAN (laugh n say): ye tou pata nahi per Rang Gora karnay kay liyey kha rahy hain…

DAYA (trying to refresh his tone): ahannn…. tou Tumhara Bhai Meri tarah Gora hona chahata hay…

AMAN (mad laugh): Nhai DAYA Bhayya KAT ki tarah…

DAYA in Laugh put off the Call… ABHIJEET look at him and DAYA said to Him…

DAYA: Boss ek kaam karo wo Dawa RAHUL kay ghar say lay ker SALUNKHY sahib say Confirm karwa lo… AMAN ko handle ker lena… yahan Mian Is say Ugalwata hun… shayed Tumahari maujudgi mein RAHUL Nahi boly…

ABHIJEET: haan Mian samjhta hun magar DAYA ACP Sahab…

DAYA: haan Shak tou ho hee gaya hay Unhein… pata nahi Boss… per kya ye ACP Sir ko batana saheh hoga?

ABHIJEET: Nahi DAYA… kuch bhi ho RAHUL nay Hum per Trust kiya hay… Usay Tourna acha nahi… I think Mian manage ker leta hun…

DAYA: Theek hay… Tum wapis yahan aana aur Mujhy sath lay jana… tab tak main Ugalwata hun RAHUL say…

...

"...

...

ABHIJEET moved Head in Yes… and moved out… he reached at RAHUL house… rings Door Bell… AMAN opened the Door and totally Surprised to see ABHIJEET…

ABHIJEET: arry AMAN jaldi say wo KAT wali Dawa do… Tumharay DAYA Bhayya buht Pareshan hain kay un ka Compitator aa raha hay…

AMAN Laugh and give the Medicine and ask ABHIJEET…

AMAN: ABHIJEET Sir kya DAYA Bhayya sach mein isay khayein gay…?

ABHIJEET: arry beta… Main yahan say guzar raha tha… DAYA bhayya ka Msg aa gaya kay fatafat Dawa lay aao… warna RAHUL Dawa khana hee bhool jayey ga… (smiles)aur Tum tou Jaantay ho tumharay DAYA bhayya ko Hukum chalany ka kitna Shaouq hay…

AMAN laughing madly… ABHIJEET took the Medicine Bottle and take it to Forensic again… SALUNKHY shocked to see Him again and just remember ACP Comments when ABHIJEET left Lab in Hurry in Morning…

SALUNKHY: ye ABHIJEET?

ACP: haan lug raha hay Mamla ROBERT ka nahi… RAHUL ka hay… dekha tha kitna Pareshan lug raha tha.. khair SALUNKHY kuch poochna mut… aapus ka mamla hay… kuch kahy tou ker dena…

SALUNKHY without asking anything from ABHIJEET as per ACP instruction… take the Medicine Bottle from ABHIJEET hand who was trying to drag His ROBERT Story after added some more as…

ABHIJEET: SALUNKHY sahib bari Mushkil say Us kay Ghar ki Talashi lay ker Chupkay say ye utha ker laaya hun… batayey kya is mein MORPHENE hay?

SALUNKHY Test it and Confirmed about it… after confirmation… ABHIJEET get back to Hospital… He SMS DAYA about the Confirmation… Here saw DAYA taking out RAHUL who was looking so Gloomy… ABHIJEET picked VIVEK from Bureau and now after seeing this… Sat at Quillas on Driving Wheel… DAYA and RAHUL sat on Back Seats and He gave his Jeep Keys to VIVEK…. So VIVEK took JEEP to Bureau again and DUO with RAHUL at Quillas moved to RAHUL Destination First… DAYA relaxed AMAN by saying that Dunt disturb RAHUL as due to Heat Stroke He fell Unconscious… AMAN got Tense but RAHUL managed as He is OK…

DAYA (whisper AMAN): arry Tumharay Bhai ko DIG nay Danta hoga… pakka Dramybaz hay… ab keh raha hay Chakker aa rahay hain…

AMAN Laugh and after their Settling DUO on their way… ABHIJEET still on Driving Wheel… He felt that DAYA was looking Extreme rash… He changed the Direction as First He was in Residence Direction but now He moved to Sea side… as Weather is Warm but Breeze really cool Down DAYA as when the Quillas Stopped… not Only Salty Breeze but Salty Drops also Welcomed ABHIJEET… He initiate after seeing DAYA's Tears which Hurts Him…

ABHIJEET: DAYA…

DAYA just Hugged Him… the Salty water absorb on ABHIJEET Shoulder drop by drop… DAYA said…

DAYA: Boss RAHUL ko wo Dawa DEEP nay di hay… MainUsay Jaan say Maar dun ga… agar Us nay RAHUL ko zara bhi Nuqsaan pohanchaya hay tou… (hard cry) Mian chorun ga nahi usay… itna maarun ga…

ABHIJEET knew He does not Cry for RAHUL He cry for Himself too… this part of His Heart n Life always Hurt Him and nobody would do anything to Calm, Sooth and Relaxed Him… Sometimes ABHIJEET wished that DAYA mind Erase that Patch from His Memory but it's Impossible… He gave Him time… after few minutes… ABHIJEET depart and ask..

ABHIJEET: kya keh ker?

DAYA (wipes tears): yehi kay Tum buht Tann ho rahy ho…

ABHIJEET: magar DAYA DEEP tou Maths Teacher hay na tou Medicine ki Jaankari?

DAYA: yaar malum nahi… khair Mian DEEP say khud baat karun ga… (anger) Do Jhnaper lagaon ga na… Sub Agla Pichla bahar aa jayey ga…

ABHIJEET: nahi… (hesitate) wesay agar Mian kisi aur tareeqay say DEEP say Ugulwana chahun tou tumhein ya RAHUL ko koi Problem tou Nhai hogi..!

DAYA (rash tone): Boss…!

ABHIJEET called someone and Order that person to meet DUO at VELVET LOUNGE after Half an Hour… after putting off Call.. He moved to VELVET Lounge and reached there before 10 minute earlier… He first tell DAYA to move and Fresh up… after that ABHIJEET sat on Table and Ordered for Juices… Two right now and One later… DAYA came after Relaxing… Waiter served their Drinks… so before the Person called by ABHIJEET arrived… DAYA come to Relax Phase… the Person entered… ABHIJEET signaled Waiter for their Order and after Person Settleing and Order served… initiates…

ABHIJEET: Tumhein Humara Ek Personal Kaam karna hay… samajh rahi ho na… Na SALUNKHY na ACP Sahab…

TAREEKA: haan… kya kaam hay?

ABHIJEET (ask): DEEP say kesi jaan pehchan hay Tumhari?

TAREEKA (think): DEEP….!

ABHIJEET: RAHUL ki Fiancee…

TAREEKA: acha us say… haan kafi achi baat cheet hay… kyun?

ABHIJEET: dekho Kal wo apny College mein hogi… Tum bhi jana… usay kehna kay Tum yahan say guzar rahi thi tou Tumhein yaad aaya kay RAHUL nay Tumhein bataya tha kay wo Tann ho raha hay tou DEEP nay usay koi Medicine di hay… jis ka Us per buht acha asar hua hay tou kya DEEP wohi Medicine Tumhein la ker day sakti hay?

TAREEKA: acha…

DAYA (instantly): Kha mut lena… bus la ker Humein dena…

TAREEKA: Theek hay… per kub jana hay? Subah ya afternoon mein?

DAYA: Afternoon mein…

TAREEKA: aur agr Us nay kaha kay wo baad mein la day gi tou?

DAYA: nahi… Tumhein hr haal mein wo Kal hee laani hay…

TAREEKA: acha Theek hay Main sanbhal lungi…

ABHIJEET: kesay?

TAREEKA: Mian kahun gi kay meri Friend ki Shadi hay aur Mujhy ye chahyey warna kal main Banglore chali jaon gi… (DUO moved head in Yes) (she added again) magar wo ye nahi sochy gi kay Mian usay Phone ker leti? RAHUL say number lay ker?

DAYA: haan Keh dena Sim Block ho gayii hay… ya kuch bhi…

ABHIJEET (added): agar Wo Tumhein kahein lay jayey tou jana… Hum aas pass hongay… darna Nhai…

TAREEKA: ABHIJEET, (tease)Mian bhi CID mein hun shayed…

ABHIIJEET (irritate): haan haan malum hay…

DAYA smiles and ABHIJEET Relaxed… They after giving the Bill… Left the Resturant… Drop TAREEKA as she had come in Cab and then moved to Bureau again… Here ACP Sir was Absent and Team working on Previous Case so DUO completely Relaxed… here on ABHIJEET advice DAYA called RAHUL and told Him to keeps His Lips Sealed… at Night all moved to their Houses…

...

...

...

Next Afternoon… TAREEKA started Her Mission… She reached at DEEP College and meet Her at Staff Room who was little Shock but TAREEKA relaxed Her after saying…

TAREEKA: Hello DEEP… I m so Sorry Mujhy yahan aana para… Tumhein Distrub kiya…

DEEP (handling): nahi nahi koi baat nahi aap DR TAREEKA hain na? wo jo DAYA ki Dost hain?

TAREEKA: haan yaar shuker Tum nay Pehchan liya… darasal Meri Sim na Block ho gayii hay tou Mian Tum ko Call nahi ker paayii… DAYA busy hay tou Mian nay acha nahi samjha kay usay kahun kay RAHUL say Tumhara Number lay ker Mujhy day day…

DEEP: arry koi baat nahi… aap bethyey tou plz…

TAREEKA (sat and say): arry DEEP darasal tumharay us Fairness Tablets ki na Dhoom machi hui hay jo Tum nay RAHUL ko diyey hain…

DEEP (excited): hain na DR TAREEKA… RAHUL ka Complexion Better hua hya na…

TAREEKA: bilkul jabhi tou Mian yahan aayii hun… ab Mera Complexion tou Tum dekh hee rahi ho… kafi DEEP hay…

DEEP: nahi nahi aap ki Skin buht Glowing hay…

TAREEKA: haan magar Complexion nahi… Yaar kya Tum Mujhy wo Tablets day sakti ho… Mian RAHUL say maangti per sach acha nahi laga… kehta Mujhy tou Meri Fiancee nay dii hay… aap ko kyun dun…

DEEP (shy): Nahi DR TAREEKA RAHUL aisa nahi hay… buht Sweet hay… wesay Wo tablets aap ko abhi tou Nhai mil sakti kyunkay wo Mujhy meri ek Frnd nay di hay…

DUO look at each one eyes… ABHIJEET made This Plan cz He felt that might be DEEP fooled by Someone…

TAREEKA: ohhh ye tou Mushkil ho gayii… darasal Kal na Mujhy Banglore jana hay… Meri Best Frnd ki Shadi hay… (sad tone) socha tha thori Gori ho jaon gi per ab tou…

DEEP (thinking): aaaaaaaaaa… acha chalein Hum ek Chance lay letay hain… aap kay pass Gadi hay?

TAREEKA: haan haan Chalo…

Both moved out after getting Permission by Management… and TAREEKA started the car… DUO behind them in Bike as to Less the Suspecious shade… TAREEKA car Stopped at a Reception of a Jim and Both entered… DUO Outside… after Half an Hour… Both Move Out in Chit Chat… TAREEKA moved to College again to drop DEEP there and then moved to VELVET Lounge where after coming out from that Jim, ABHIJEET SMSed Her about that… all Three met there… She gave Her Cell to DUO… DUO via Blue Tooth receive that Picture of a Girl which gave that Medicine to TAREEKA and ABHIJEET ordered TAREEKA as well…

ABHIJEET: Tum ye Medicine check ker kay batana… is mein kuch hay bhi ya nahi…?

TAREEKA: Theek hay… per Wo larki Buht Smart thi ABHIJEET… shuker DEEP ko ye nahi pata kay main CID ki Forensic Dr hun… usay bus ye pata hay kay Mian Dr hun…

DAYA: isay liyey Mian nay Intro poora nahi diya tha…

TAREEKA: phir bhi Us larki nay poocha kay aap tou Allopathic Dr hain… kya believe hoga aap ka Homeopathic per etc… Sharp hay Kafi…

ABHIJEET: hmmm acha Theek hay… chalo Tum jao aur is ko Test karny kay baad mujhy Report email ker dena aur haan is Medicine ko Sanbhal ker rakhna… chahyey is mein kuch ho ya nahi…

TAReeka: kyun...

ABHIJEET: as evidence... Jabhi tumhein ye Kaam krny ko kaha hy... PURVI ko nahi...

SALUNKHY called Her and She Left in Hurry… DUO moved to RAHUL Residence First… DAYA showed that Picture of Girl to RAHUL and ask…

DAYA: jaantay ho isay?

RAHUL: Nahi kaun hay ye…

ABHIJEET: achi tarah dekho RAHUL…

RAHUL: Nhai ABHIJEET…

Suddenly ABHIJEET got a Call… He look at DAYA and signaled Him to open PC and Connect Net… after Cutting it… He said to Both…

ABHIJEET: Mian nay VIVEK ko Us Larki per Nazar rakhnay kaha tha… VIVEK nay kaha hay kay Us Larki nay kisi ko Call ki aur VIVEK nay Track karwa ker Mobile Company kay duwara Us Aurat ka Recoed with Picture kay DAYA ki Id per bheja hay jis ko Us larki nay Phone kiya tha… RAHUL ko Dikhao Us ki Picture shayed wo Usay pehchan lay…

DAYA opened His ID and open the Mail with attachment and showed the Picture on that Mobile Phone Record Form… RAHUL confused…

DAYA: isay jaantay ho ab?

RAHUL: haan Ye DEEP ki Friend hain… apna gym chalati hain…

ABHIJEET: Kya..!

DAYA: ye Kya Chakker hay Boss…

ABHIJEET: Case Ulajh gaya hay…

DAYA (rash): Tumhein hee Bukhar tha Us say… Mian tou keh raha tha kay Do Jhanper maaro sub Ugal day gi…

ABHIJEET tried to signal DAYA that RAHUL is there and DEEP is Her Fiancee but DAYA did not bother… RAHUL completely Quiet as He Shattered and also knew that His Close Frnd right now dealing with Double Sided Hurt… in RAHUL Life what is the Place of DAYA… everyone knows and if there will be a Choice come between DAYA and DEEP… RAHUL Decision without Hesitaion will be DAYA… DAYA was really in Anger so added…

DAYA: ab Is Larki say baat karni paray gi… buht ho gaya hay…

Suddenly DEEP called RAHUL… He told DUO abt that… ABHIJEET signaled DAYA to keep Quiet and to RAHUL to Pick the Call and talk Casual after On the Speaker…

RAHUL: haan DEEP bolo…

DEEP: arry RAHUL Tum nay wo DAWA khani shroo ker di… pata nahi Mrs Randhawa keh rahi theen kay unhun nay tou kuch bheja nahi aur aaj na DAYA ki wo Dr Frnd (RAHUL look at DUO and ABHIJEET signaled Him to Calm) (She further said) aayii theen… Mian Un ko Mrs Randhawa kay gym lein gayeen aur Un ki Instructor nay Mujhy Dawa day di… jub kay Mian nay tou Un ko kaha hee nahi tha… abhi Mrs Randhawa ka Phone aaya tou unhun nay kaha kay acha hua Tum Dawa lay gayii… jub Mian nay poocha kay aap ko Dusri Dawa ka kesay pata chala? Tou kehnay lagi Dusri kahan ye tou wohi hay jo Tum nay Maangi thi… Mian nay kaha kay Pehli wali tou aap ka Driver day gaya tha na Watchman ko College mein tou bolein kay Nhai Unhun nay Dawa apnay gym per hee rakwaii thi aur wo tou Driver samait apni Family ka sath 10 dino say Pune mein hain… (after few minutes) RAHUL Tum wo Dawa mut khao… Pata nahi shayed kuch garbar hay…

ABHIJEET Signaled RAHUL who said DEEP that He will Call him after few minutes… Someone at His Cabin… He did not tell Her that He was on Leave… He puts off the Call…

ABHIJEET: RAHUL is ka Matlab Tumhein jo Dawa di gayii hay wo DEEP nay nahi di… kuch garbar hay… Tum DEEP ko kaho wo Us Watchman ko Lay ker aayey… wohi batayey ga kay Usy wo Dawa kis nay di aur DEEP ko denay ko kyun kaha?

RAHUL: Yaar Main DEEP ko buht Kum Police Station bulata hun…

DAYA: acha choro, VIVEK say usay Bulwa letay hain… Tum DEEP say ye pata karo kay Usay hee kyun wo Dawa Watchman nay di thi? Aur ye bhi kay us Watchman ka Naam kiya hay? Kahan rehta hay?

RAHUL called DEEP and ask all the Queries given by DUO to Him… DEEP replied…

DEEP: RAHUL Watchman nay aa ker kaha kay ye RAHUL sahib kay Relative kay liyey Dawa aayii hay… Mujhy hee idea tha kay Mrs Randhawa Dawa bhejein gi… is liyey lay liya… aur Watchman say kya kaam hay tumhein?

RAHUL: Phone rakh dun Mian?

DEEP (smiles): Police walun ka Gussa na… Us ka Naam GUNPUT hay aur wo wahein College kay Staff quarters mein rehta hay…

RAHUL after saying Bye finished the Call.. here DAYA called VIVEK and told Him to take out GUNPUT to RAHUL Police Station and now DUO with RAHUL moved to His Police Station which was at Malad…

...

...

...

VIVEK brought the watchman and after Casual Investigation by DUO and RAHUL… He helped in Prepration of That Man Sketch who gave Him Medicine and after seeing the Sketch RAHUL Confuse…

DAYA: kya hua RAHUL… Nhai jaantay Isay?

RAHUL: Nhai DAYA… ye tou koi Naya Chehra hay…

Here Artist again calling RAHUL by saying…

ARTIST: Sir ye is Watchman nay ek aur Sketch bhi Banwaya hay…

ABHIJEET: ain… (to Watchman) kya Do aadmi aayey thay Dawa deny?

Watchman: Nhai sahib ye aadmi Gadi per betha tha na jis say Wo aadmi utra tha…

DAYA: acha theek hay.. (he glance on RAHUL who was looking completely froze after seeing the Clip Board having the Sketch)( DAYA look at Him and asked) jaantay ho Isay…?

RAHUL: haan Ye Santa Cruise Police Station ka Jailer hay… isay Pichly month Suspend kiya gaya hay… is per ek Qaidi ko Bhagany ka Ilzaam tha…

DAYA: kya wo Qaidi tumhari Custody mein tha?

RAHUL: Nhai jabhi tou Mujhy hairat hay…

ABHIJEET: ye kya chakker hay… phir Ye Tumhein kyun…

RAHUL signaled all to move even ABHIJEET also Thanked that watchman, Artist and then VIVEK and Ordered Him to Drop the watchman and moved to His way… after all Exit… RAHUL said..

RAHUL: yaar shayed kuch garbar ho gayii hay…

DAYA: matlab…?

RAHUL: yaar wo Santa Cuise kay jis Sub Inspector ki Custody mein tha na Us ka Naam bhi RAHUL hay aur Us ki Behan wahan DEEP kay college mein Parhti hay…

ABHIJEET: matlab…. Tumhein wo Medicine nahi di gayii thi… wo us Inspector RAHUL kay liyey thi… magar ghalati say DEEP ko day di gayii…

DAYA: acha tou ye Garbar hui hay… Us Jailer nay socha hoga is tarah Us Sub Inspector kay Blood mein MORPHENE kay traces milein gay tou Case Trail per Us ka Biyaan ADAALAT nahi manay gi…

RAHUL: haan yehi Chakker hay…

ABHIJEET: Tum foran is per case File karo… aur haan kuch dino tak paani aur Juices piyo… Fruits khao… Caffane ya Chai mut lena…. Jo thora buht bhi Blood mein hay… Khatam ho jayey ga… aur haan DEEP ko is mamlay ki hawa bhi na lagay…

RAHUL (standup n say): acha…

DAYA just come towards Him and Hugged Him… RAHUL did not say anything but He needs that Hug… after that DUO came out… DAYA was really Relaxed as if DEEP was the Pin Point of this Issue… He never ever Forgive Her.. DAYA again moved to RAHUL cabin and say…

DAYA: Hum raat ko aa rahy hain… khana kahany…

RAHUL (tease): haan Paka ker Khilana bhi…

...

...

...

DUO really Relaxed especially ABHIJEET after this case and He also happy that Everything was Sort out early… they were at RAHUL house… RAHUL really Treats them a Lush Dinner… after Dinner, when RAHUL moved to make a Coffie and ABHIJEET moved to pick a Call of ACP Sir about Case… DAYA sat with AMAN who said in Sad Tone…

AMAN: DAYA bhayya aap ko Meri Wajah say ABHIJEET Sir say Dant pari thi na… aaap kitna Royey thay na…

DAYA (glint in eyes): arry baccha wo tou Emotional Blackmailing thi… aur Tum ko jo RAHUL nay itna Rulaya… Us ka Kya?

AMAN (wrapped His arms around DAYA and said): wo bhi Emotional Blackmailing thi…

Both started Laughing like Kids whereas their Elders look at them from Behind…

 **NOTE: Deep is a Character Only for this Story.!**


End file.
